


Cookies

by Liryczna



Series: cuts and bruises [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bees! - Freeform, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting is not something Sera does willingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

Sera doesn't believe in sitting on her arse and waiting, she likes to do stuff to get it done quickly, even the unpleasant things which make her teeth clench and fingers wish for an arrow. But he has people to do that stuff, he has people for now, to hunt and recruit in secret, and Josie to talk and Cullen to wave his sword at people. He doesn't need friends, not really, he needs _friends_ , and they're broken, at least a little, exactly where it no longer can be fixed with a bit of fiddling and spit. Sera writes, because that sometimes makes things better, orders them and then they make sense once more, even if only to her.

(And him! He always understood, or tried to, and now he's... Now he's...)

She writes to Widdle and sends her a drawing and a small shiny thing borrowed from one of the nobs at the Palace. (Widdle likes shiny things.) Sera asks her for oak or something else entirely, something hard but pretty and engraved with bees on the two fingers. Widdle's smart, she can do it, make it better when nobody else can. (Apart from Solas, but Sera's not going to think about him again, maybe only to send her own present his way. Elfy elves were right about this one for once.)

But then there is nothing to do and the people are boring, they care about things the wrong way, all gossipy and mighty. She runs from their questions, and kitchen is empty, so she kind of panics and then there are cookies. Nice cookies. She eats one or two or maybe a dozen, and wraps the rest nicely with a crooked red ribbon. 

(It's a bow, he'll get it. When he wakes up, he will.)

She gives one to Cole, he still looks like he's starving, next one to Cassandra, because she likes sweets...

Soon, there are no cookies, but they are all better, and maybe she has done something that day. 


End file.
